This Ain't No Love Triangle
by Riverbkstar
Summary: 3 years after high school, Ricky and Adrian spend their days co-parenting their daughter Sarah. Known for his successful business and for playing the field, Ricky meets Amy one day and unexpectedly falls madly in love. Problem? Only one. Adrian. Riverbkstar and M.Tainelli present to you, an epic romantic-comedy like you have never seen before. *In-Progress*


**Hi Everyone!**

**Incase you do not know me, I am Riverbkstar, well known Secret Life fanfic author, and I have teamed up this time with M Tainelli to bring you guys a hilarious new romantic comedy entitled "This Ain't No Love Triangle"**

**Whether you ship Ramy, Radrian or even Bendrian, this is the story for you!**

**This story explores several different relationships and promises endless drama, love, scandal and maybe even a little smut ;)**

**Below is the trailer for the story. If you have not seen one before, I have created the concept of a "written trailer", where instead of editing a trailer and putting it online, I explain what the video would like instead. **

**The timeline for this story is ****officially planned but writing has not yet begun. Therefore, IT IS UP TO YOU WHEN WE WILL UPDATE! The number of reviews this trailer receives in the upcoming weeks will determine how early we publish. So if you like what you see and can't wait for more, please make sure to review and favourite!**

**Cannot wait to begin this adventure with you! We love you all!**

**-Riverbkstar and M Tainelli**

* * *

(Screen fades in)

(Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift Ft. The Civil Wars begins to play)

(Setting: Living room)

(Adrian storms in)

Adrian: (shouting) Sarah! Why are you still watching TV? Daddy is going to be here any minute!

(A little girl with a mop of brown curls standing on the couch crosses her arms)

Sarah: But the show's not over mommy!

(Adrian reaches for the remote and presses a button)

Adrian: It is now!

(Screen goes white)

**The story you know…**

(Screen fades in)

(Apartment door is opened by man in a leather jacket)

(Sarah runs to him)

Sarah: (Laughing) Daddy!

Ricky: Sarah!

(Ricky reaches down and picks up his daughter)

(Adrian tousles her hair)

Adrian: Hello Ricky

Ricky: (Nodding) Adrian

(Screen goes white)

… **Has been re-written.**

(Scene flips)

(Setting: Ice cream parlour)

(Ricky stands beside table where Sarah sits. Faces a young women with long auburn hair)

Woman: I should be getting back to my table

Ricky: (Nervously) You could sit with us. I mean… If you're sitting alone anyways

Woman: A few minutes couldn't hurt

(They sit)

Ricky: I'm Ricky by the way

(They shake hands)

Women: (Smiling) …Amy

(Screen fades to black)

**The story you love…**

(Scene Flips)

(Setting: Adrian's living room)

Adrian: Do you want to stay for dinner?

Ricky: Can't. I've got a date.

Adrian: A date?

(Screen fades to black)

… **Is about to come true…**

(Scene flips)

(Setting: Fancy restaurant)

(Ricky and Amy seated at table)

Ricky: Adrian and I dated in high school. We got pregnant. Sarah was born when we were in grade eleven. By that point, Adrian and I had already broken up.

(Screen Flips)

(Ricky and Amy walking on sidewalk)

Ricky: I really like you Amy

Amy: (Biting lip) I really like you too

(Flash of white)

…**In a way you have never seen before.**

(Flash of white)

(Scene flips)

(Thunder claps)

(Ricky and Amy kissing)

(Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift Ft. The Civil Wars continues to play)

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

(Scene flips to friendly kitchen)

Amy: Mom, Dad, This is Ricky

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

(Scene flips to Amy and blonde on couch)

Blonde: And you love him?

Amy: I really do Grace. Sarah too…

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

(Screen turns black)

_Voiceover_

Adrian: (Laughter) Game on bitch

(Can't Say No by Conor Maynard starts to play)

_Houston i think we got a problem._

(Screen Flips)

(Setting: Same fancy restaurant)

(Adrian and Clementine hide behind menus)

(Amy approaches)

(Scene Flips)

Adrian: She's a child! She's trying to steal my boyfriend!

(Scene Flips)

(Setting: Food court)

(Amy and Adrian face each other)

Amy: He doesn't like you honey. Told me so himself.

Adrian: (Smirking) Well that's the thing about Ricky…

_Houston i think we got a problem. _

Adrain: He Lies.

_**A Riverbkstar and M Tainelli Production**_

(Scene Flips)

_girls girls girls _

(Amy slaps Adrian in the face)

(Scene Flips)

_i just cant say no_

(Adrian shoves Amy against a wall)

_girls girls girls_

_(Scene Flips)_

(Adrian knocks on door furiously)

Adrian: You gave me chlamydia you bitch!

(Scene Flips)

_I just cant say no_

(Amy eyes Adrian across restaurant)

(Kisses Ricky passionately)

(Scene Flips)

(Adrian holds Sarah in her arms)

Adrian: Say goodbye to your daughter Ricky, because this is the last time you are ever going to see her!

_Houston, i think we got a problem_

(Flash of white)

**This spring…**

_Some girls are naughty_

(Fade to Adrian putting on lip gloss)

_some girls are sweet_

(Flip to Amy laughing)

…_**A love story like no other…**_

_one thing they got in common_

(Both girls in living room, staring at one another)

_they all got a hold on me_

(Flip to Ricky kissing Amy)

(Flip to Ricky kissing Adrian)

_Houston, I think we got a problem_

(Fade to black)

… **Is about to become a…triangle?**

_Voice Over_

_Y_ou love her. Don't you?

_Voice Over_

Ricky: More than life itself

**THIS AINT NO LOVE TRIANGLE**

**Publication day to be announced**


End file.
